Shorts, By rippnercullen
by rippnercullen
Summary: Original writing, by me. Just a bunch of shorts from my new book. :D enjoy WARNINGS: Dark themes.
1. Human

**HUMAN**

So many people. Everywhere. Haven't you noticed? Every bus stop, sidewalk and shop even the countryside littered with bloody people. Each one just as tempting as the last. The burly muscle builders, the thin emotional types, the totally normal people…oh God I am so weak. Every one of them is testing my self-control to the extreme and causing me to twitch and jerk my limbs around when one brushed their sweet skin against mine.

So this was what hell was like. A throbbing nightclub: lasers, pounding music and these writhing humans _everywhere. _Occasionally one of the males would come over to me and offer me a drink. I would smile back and say I was fine thank you.

I was here for one reason only, or else I never would have even ventured into the city. I could see my partner, Darrin from the other side of the club, eyes glinting in the dark, nodding slowly at me.

Another male walked up to me and sat down next to me at the bar. He is very handsome, not anything compared to us but still attractive. I smiled at him and crossed my legs, making sure that my short, clingy grey dress rode up just a little at the leg. His eyes popped as my pale skin revealed itself slightly. He smirked and looked up at my face, taking in my body before reaching my eyes. I leaned forwards and whispered something crude into his ear gently brushing my lips against his earlobe. He shivered and nodded, taking my hand. I always lead the way.

Outside, the cold air whipped around my bare legs but I couldn't feel it. All I could feel was the pounding in my head and the crunching of my knuckles as I clenched my fists tightly.

I walk down the deserted alleyway that nobody would dare venture down because it's know as the 'rape street' of the town. I pulled his collar and backed him into the cold wet alleyway wall. It was long, high and dark, so no chance of escape. I pressed his back into the wall and saw the fire light in his bleary, drunken eyes.

He leaned forwards and captured my lips in his. I sighed, they always did this. I kissed down his jaw line. I reached his neck and trailed my cold lips up his warm throat. His heartbeat was erratic, his throat was throbbing. I kissed his skin gently before whispering _I'm sorry._ I opened my mouth wide and my teeth elongated into long, pearly fangs and I dug my head into his awaiting veins quickly. He screeched for a second before I pushed my sharp points into his voice box – a trick I had picked up from Darrin. He was silenced and he thrashed around in my steel grip. His arms gripped mine and began to pull them apart. I dug my fingernails into his arms and felt his throat tighten as he tried to scream. I relished in the smooth, delicious red liquid that coursed down my throat. He tasted smooth, but with an alcoholic tang to it that made my nose wrinkle. But at least he tasted better than the females, who tasted bitterly sweet and rich compared to the thinner blood of the males. Darrin preferred the blood of the females, but I supposed he liked the view of the dying human better than draining a male.

His straining and thrashing was slowing down and I could feel his thin blood weakening in my mouth. His fingers were grasping at my hair and pulling slightly.

The male squirmed faintly a last time and I felt the last drop of blood slid down my throat. I released him and dropped him gently to the floor. I wiped my mouth, disgusted with myself. My fangs retracted and I grimaced at the feeling. I did as Darrin instructed after we had fed and smothered the body in petroleum from a canister he had stowed in the alleyway the previous day. I slopped the liquid over the body and made sure everywhere was covered before removing a packet of matches from my pocket. I lit the short stick and threw it down onto the body, turning away from the horrific scene. I made sure that my outfit had no blood on it and strolled to the end of the alleyway, where Darrin was waiting, with his hand held out to me.

I took it and he linked my arm and we began walking back to our home. I didn't say anything; I was quite disturbed by what I had just done.

"You did good love," he whispered, kissing my hair. I smiled and sighed slightly.

"I feel dirty."

"But you feel better now, right? You could be around humans now?"

I nodded and leant my head against Darrin's shoulder. "You get anyone tonight?"

"A few girls, they seemed to like me."

"I bet they did!" I said, suggestively. We were just turning the corner of the alleyway and back towards our apartment.

"My eyes are only for you."

I smirked. "Good."

"How was your first time?" he asked.

"Well, I feel awful. But I feel satiated."

"Same again tomorrow?"

"Does this life just include sleeping in the day and partying all night?" I wondered.

"Most defiantly."

I smiled and touched my fingers to my neck, feeling the rigid areas where Darrin had bitten me.

"I'm grateful you didn't drain me by the way."

"That's ok love."

"Let's go home, I'm tired."

"For vampires we are incredibly normal." He said, laughing.

"We may as well be humans." I muttered.

"Eh, we're all the same really. Except we drink blood, they just spill it."

"How wasteful."

"Indeed."


	2. Roses

ROSES

My garden was quite pretty, with its terracotta fireplace and ivy growing up the trellis is intricate patterns. But the best part was that it was far from the house. I stepped onto the slate paving stones and smiled up at the sun. This was my favourite place to be.

_It's a good day. _

I adjusted my dress, put my bag down and sat down on the swing, kicking my feet backwards and loosening the soil. The air whooshed past me and my curled hair floated around my face, tickling my nose. My flat shoes kicked the floor again and I flew higher than before, squealing in delight.

As the swing flew forwards, I let go of the ropes and jumped from the swing, landing daintily on my feet. I sat down in my private garden and laid the items from my bag out in front of me. I felt my craving return as I put the bag of powder in front of me.

My head roared with want, need. I retched slightly but nothing came up, for I had eaten nothing. I smoothed my dress out and adjusted my hair before I slowly reached for the bag of powder. I breathed deeply and opened the seal, my stomach twisting and wrenching around.

My hand was shaking as I laid the powder out on the ground in front of me. A match. I dropped it onto the white grains and watched the smoke begin to rise. I leaned forwards and shut my eyes as the tendrils of smog crept up my nostrils. I smirked as the feeling of calm washed over my body.

I waited patiently, until all the smoke was gone, before I got the blade from my bag. Tears should have been running down my face, but the white powder wouldn't let them. At least I could go with a little dignity. I made sure all the roses were still in my hair and the curls were perfect around my face before I lay down amongst the daisies and grass. I reached into my bag and pulled out a scroll of paper before making sure I was perfect.

My white lace dress was itchy, but at least he would get the message when they found me. My make up had been done, with rosy cheeks and pink lips that would make him think I was only lightly sleeping. My hair was fanned out around my head, curled with flowers embedded in it.

_Just like a princess._

I drew the blade across my left wrist, then my right, frowning at the sensation that was less painful thanks to the drug I had just taken. I made sure my wrists were facing away from the beautiful designer dress; I didn't want it to be ruined.

I unfurled the paper and scrunched it into my hands, smiling at my delicate script that was written down on the parchment.

_I'm not perfect. I'm not your princess. You've not right to abuse me like a doll. Kiss me all you like. I won't wake up again. _

Then I shut my eyes and finally got to sleep.


	3. The Hill

**THE HILL**

"Are you sitting comfortably?" he asked me. I nodded and smiled at him widely.

"Come sit with me," I replied, pulling gently on his large hand. He grinned and flopped down next to me. We sat side by side, leaning backwards slightly on our arms, hands just touching slightly.

The blanket had been placed strategically on the very top of the hill, so that we were overlooking the gargantuan city that lay stretched out below. The grey, cold buildings seemed so insignificant from our perch on the lush green hill that I turned away from them to look back at him.

"Beautiful view," he smirked. I smiled playfully, hooking my little finger over his. He squeezed my digit and flashed his beautiful teeth. I leant my head down onto his shoulder, in utter relaxation. I felt him lean his head against mine, and I sighed happily. I had never felt a moment more perfect in my life, never had I been more content, never had I been more… afraid. A thought had entered my head, one that I had been trying to block all night.

"What do you think will happen?" I said, looking at my wristwatch, worriedly.

He gently took my chin in his hand and swerved my head up to look at him. He looked me directly in the eye and his face went serious for a second, the former playfulness gone.

"Don't think about it," he whispered sternly. I nodded, tears coming into my eyes. He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb before pulling me tenderly into a kiss. I stifled my tears and felt the spark of passion that had brought us together set alight. Our lips melded together and my tears evaporated.

He released my lips and circled an arm around my shoulder, comfortingly.

We looked down at the jungle of burnt buildings and smoke of the city. "I love you."

"I love you too."

People in the metropolis below us were running, screaming, looting, robbing, and crying for loved ones to find them. I blinked back tears and thought of all the useless junk sitting in everyone's houses, never to be used again and all the trouble it would have caused in the first place.

I chuckled to myself when my eyes cast over the bank. Full to the brim with fat, greedy money makers who could think of no better way than to spend it with their precious gold.

"What's so funny?" he laughed beside me.

"Nothing really. Just thinking of what people might be doing," I replied, sadly.

"I can't think of anything better than this."

My watch beeped. 12.00.

My eyes brimmed with tears again. "Here we go."

He circled my shoulders with his arms and pulled me into him. I noticed is chest was shaking slightly.

"Forever?" he asked, his voice choking slightly.

"And ever." I pressed my lips to his and tears rolled down my cheeks.

Then the cities were silenced and the fires were finally put out. The shadowed alleyways were lit up and the dark grimy parts of the city were washed clean. The beautiful songs of the birds in the trees were stopped and the branches, which they sat upon, died instantly. Technology stopped working, all the hard work of the humans was pointless, and there was really no need. The screams and cries of the weakest race were still and there was peace. The hill tumbled away and the insignificant humans that loved it would never remember it either. This wasn't our fault; someone had just decided that we were a used game, not fresh enough anymore. No more greed, no more suffering, but also no more sunny mornings or rolling over in bed to turn off that stupid alarm clock, little useless things that ran through my head that I would miss. But all I could feel was him next to me as the world came down. And that was all I really needed.


End file.
